Endless Crush
by FallingRedRain
Summary: Pony has a crush. Its getting worse and worse. He then goes to Dallas for adive. Tim/Ponyboy some Dally/Ponyboy non-con
1. Chapter 1

I had a crush, and it had to be one one of the toughest greasers in town...Tim Shepard. Fuck.

I flipped the egg I had been cooking, a golden spot here, one there. The sizzling preoccupied me for a while, then I put the egg onto a plate. There was a chip on the side, it cut my finger. I watched as a droplet of blood ran down. So crimson, beautiful. I loved this color, it was vibrant, and elegant. Another drop ran down, I brought it up to taste it, iron. I loved the taste, much to Soda's displease. I sighed, and turned off the stove. I heard the door, open then slam loudly.

"Heya Pony." Two-bit chimed.

"Oh hi Two-bit." I drawled, I wasn't feeling so hot today.

"What's wrong Pony?" He asked while sitting down, and stuffing his face.

"You wouldn't understand." I said.

"Hm really. Ya wanna bet on it?" He asked, and dragged me over to the living room.

He tackled me to the ground, and hooked an arm around my neck.

"Tell me." Two-bit said, as he tightend his grip.

"No." I tried to get away. He tightend his grip, my breath was slowly fading. My breaths became shorter, and shorter. My head felt drowsy, and lightheaded.

"Come on kid." Was all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Dagnamit Keith you fucker." I heard from one of my brothers probably Darry.<p>

"Sorry." Two-bit said.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" Darry asked.

"Get him to tell me his problems, somethings troubling him." Two-bit said, obviously amused.

"Fuck you Two-bit." I muttered.

"Language." Darry warned.

"Sorry." I murmured. I got up, and Darry carried me to my room. Stupid freakin' Keith.

I sighed, if he hadn't choked me out, he would've found out. He would tell Tim, and Tim would never come over for any reason. I layed in bed, my crush was eating me alive. My heart felt empty, as usual. Everyone thought that since I was the littlest ment I had no crushed, urges, or lust. I did, but only for Tim Shepard, and only for him. I sighed once more. He didn't go for boys, let alone a Curtis.

My love fantasy vanished quickly. It wasn't like in movies, I wish it was though. I knew barely anything about him anyway, and I didn't know anyone who did.

I layed down defeated.

Dallas. I thought quickly.

* * *

><p>I walked over to Buck's, and tried to avoid socs. I knocked loudly, knowing there was a party going on. There was Buck who answered the door.<p>

"What do you want kid?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Dallas, tell him its Ponyboy." I said quickly.

Buck closed the door. God its cold out here, a strong wind blew my hair.

I saw the door open once again.

"Pony what are you doing here?" He was shirtless.

"Advice." I said, trying to appear innocent.

"On what?" He spat.

"A crush." I said.

Dallas opened his mouth, and then dragged me inside.

"Come on kid." He pulled me up to his room.

"Who is it you have a crush on?" He asked once we sat down.

"We-well its p-personal." I looked down.

"Kid I know its a boy." He smirked.

"I-its Tim." I whispered.

"Tim? As in Tim Shepard?" Dally raised his voice.

"Y-yes." He kicked over a chair.

"I can't fuckin' belive this." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I'm s-sorry Dallas." I tried to apologise.

"Stop kid I'm just suprised. When did this start?" He sat back down.

"When I was twelve." I said, blushing.

"Fuck Tim." Dally said.

"I wish I could." I blurted out.

"Kid if theres some people you shouldn't get invloved with. Its the Shepards." Dally said.

"B-but-" He cut me off.

"But nothing Pony. I know I'm tough, but I can understand what happining." He said.

"I love him." I yelled.

"Don't ever say that again." He warned.

"I do." I expected a hit.

But all that came was a hug.

"I'm jelous, why does Tim get this attention from you? Ain't I important to you too? You don't love me?" He was trying to quilt trick me.

"W-well your my friend." I said.

"Thats not good enough Pone." He gripped me tighter, he pushed our hips together, I gasped loudly.

"Like that Pony?" He grinded harder.

"N-no pl-please stop it." I tried to pull away.

"Dun wanna." He pushed me into the bed.

"Stop." I screamed, but no one could hear me over the music.

* * *

><p>I cried, and cried. Dally was going to rape me, he took off my pants.<br>"I love you Pony." He pulled me toward him, and planted a kiss on me. I just tried to reject it.

"Don't be like that baby." He said. All I could smell was alcohol, I didn't see him drink.

He pulled his pants and underwear down. I saw his lengh.

"Yeah that's gonna go inside you." He rubbed it against my thigh.

"S-stop." I sobbed, but it took no toll on Dally.

He pushed my legs up, and moved between them.

"Ready babe?" He smirked.

He pushed in roughly, I sobbed in pain. It ripped apart my insides, I felt blood slick him up. He moved harder. My body became more and more used.  
>"Fuck Pony I love your tight hole." He yelled.<p>

I looked over to the side, I tried to pretend it was Tim. There was no avail to my thought.

"Oh Tim." I whispered, as Dally slammed in.

My tears poured out. I heard the door open.

"Dally Sylvia is lookin' for ya she-" I saw Tim.

"What the fuck are you doing Dally?" He yelled, he threw him off. I whimpered, Tim wrapped me in a blanket, and carried me out.

"Its gonna be alright Pony." He tried to comfort me, my heart felt a little better.

He reached the outside, he put me in the back of his car.

He took off in a decent speed toward his house.

* * *

><p>I was put into a warm bed, and covered with atleast two blankets.<p>

"You look so.. delicate." I heard Tim say.  
>"W-why?" My voice was very soft, and hard to hear.<p>

"Cause you look so small with the blankets covering you." He took my hand, as one in a hospital would do.

"I'm not small." I whispered.

"Just rest okay. Don't strain yourself." He was about to get up.

"Lay with me. Please its my only thing I ever wanted." I whinned. He turned and took off his leather jacket and shirt.

"Okay." He gently got in bed with me.

"Am I hurting you?" He put an arm around me.

"No I'm fine." I rested my eyes.

"Sleep well." He said, and we both dozed into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Why Dally why? Not Pony. But it did help Tim get Pony.


	2. Sanwitches

I woke up alone, no Tim to comfort me. I winced when I tried to sit up, tears fell freely. I saw a note beside me.

_Pony I went to get you something to eat._

_Tim._

I sighed, and tried to lay down once more. Wait where was I anyway. It must be Tim's room, It was clean. Nice and organized, who knew Tim would be like this. I saw a couple papers on the desk. They were maps of our town, a couple circles where they did drag races. I saw pencils, and pens. No drawing like my room. I saw a about eight pictures pinned up on the light cockery wall. An ashtray was on his dresser. Curtains were drapped down, probably because of me. I liked his room, alot in fact.

I jumped when the door opened, Tim came in holding two bags.

"Sorry baby." I blushed at the name.

He sat down on the bed, and gave me the plastic bag.

"Got you some stuff." He leaned back.

I opened it, and saw a new nice hardcover book. A set of acrylic paints, that included paintbrushes. A new drawing book. I smiled, I leaned over, and hugged him.

"I told your brothers you got jumped. There coming by after work." I gripped him tighter.

"Thank you. I'm grateful." I leaned against him.

"Its okay." The door opened once again.

"Tim I-" Tim got up.

"What are you doing here? Did you finish the job I asked of you?" Tim's voice rose.

"We-well I did them. I-who's that?" The gang member asked.

"None of your business who it is. Go now make sure the others are doing their jobs right." Tim pointed to the door. "Now." He yelled.

"Okay." The guy rushed out quickly.

Tim stood for a couple seconds, and then layed back down. He pulled me against him once again, my head craddled on his chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I like ya too much to." He said softly, voice becoming calm once again.

"I belive you." I said.

"You hungry? I got you some food from the queen." He said. I saw a cup of coke on the bedside table.

"Yeah." He leaned over, and grabbed the paper bag. He opened the sandwitch, he smirked when he fed me. I hummed while eating the sweet barbque sandwitch. Some of the sauce fell onto my chin.

He wiped it off with his finger, he then tasted the sauce.

"Y-you can have a bite if you want." I offered.

"Sure." He took a bite, he reached into the bag, and fed me some fries.

"You thirsty?" He asked.

"Yeah." He reached for the coke, and leaned the straw over to me.

I took small sips.

The door opened once again.

"Hey-uh Tim. Curly got dragged in again." He said.

"What? Why?" Tim said.

"He got caught fighting." The guys said.

"Motherfucker." Tim got up, and pulled me along.

"So why is the kid here?"

"Cause he can be alright." Tim took a turn.

"Okay." Tim had layed me in the back seat again, with a blanket covering me.

"Tim?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked me softly.

"Do you care about your siblings?" I asked him, while pulling the blanket up.

"Yeah its just that they do stupid thing sometimes." He answered.

"Thats good." I closed my eyes to rest.

"Tim?" I asked again.

"What?" He took another turn.

"You should take anger management." I said, the guy in the passenger seat snickered.

"Shut up Eric." He smacked the guy upside the head.

* * *

><p>AN: Haha Tim you gotta go. Alright review bye...


	3. Hospital Visit

I hit Curly over the head once I got to the hospital.

"You little bastard. What the hell were you thinking?" I faced him and glared to get the answer out.

"I was trying to impress Tim." He growled out.

"Fuck you." I held on tighter to his shoulder. enough to cause bruises.

"Wow the tension is thick enough to be cut with a butter knife." Eric joked. We both turned to glare.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Pony in the car?" I asked.

"Pony is here?" Curly brightened.

"Yes but too bad you can't see him." I stated.

"Hey you don't tel-" I started to make faces at his little brother.

"Bastard." Curly spoke from under his breath.

"You guys are childish." They heard a new voice.

"Heya Ponyboy!" Curly changed his adittude quickly.

"Hey Pony you should be talking your practically a kid too." I said.

"True but you guys cross the line." Pony held a hand to his head in frustration.

"Your supposed to be sick, right?" I asked the young teen.

"Yeah so? That doesn't mean I can't speak to my friend." He argued.

I nodded right after, and he held out something in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"It's origami, Japanese paper folding." He said.

"What the hell is it even supposed to be." I demanded.

"It's a lily." He said proudly.

"Okay." I handed it to Curly.

"Nice job Pony. Hey you remember the time we tried?" He asked.

"Yeah and we made water bombs." Pony chuckled softly.

"We threw them at Steve." Curly laughed.

I was jealous that they had more memories than me and Pony, but I guess that's what I get for never getting to know the kid.

"What are you stairin' at Tim?" Curly asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

After awhile of them talking, I got up to leave.

"Well I'm just gonna leave." I took my jacket, and motioned for Eric to follow.

"Well bye Curls." Pony said, and got up to leave too.

"You can stay if you want," I said "and I'll just send your brothers here later." I suggested.

"Thanks Tim." He waved at me.

Yeah bye.

* * *

><p>AN I know I haven't been writing in a while, but if i have some time I plan on updating my stories. But i might do a sequel for Pony's dirty secret if you want. But I will write the whole thing before posting.


End file.
